disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. Artbox / Title Disney-magical-world-2-boxart-eu.jpg DMC2_-_Artbox.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2_English_Title.jpg DMC2_Logo.jpg Gameplay Disney Magical World 2, similar to it's presecessor, is a life simulation video game. Players will get to customize their own avatar, design their own cafe, interact with several Disney Characters, complete several quests, collect items, create clothes and decor for their avatar and cafe, go fishing, and visit Disney themed worlds. The new game is also set to debut brand new settings and worlds such as Frozen and The Little Mermaid. Some familar worlds such as Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh will return with new designs and features. Cafe and Dance Show Once again, your character will manage a cafe in which you may choose the decor, food, and uniforms for the staff. There are new recipies and furnature avalaible for you to creat the cafe to your liking. A new feature is that your cafe comes with a stage and dancers. If you achieve a silver ranked party (which is party concisting of at least 6 themed items) then you may have a chance to perform a dance with the visitors to the cafe. The Dance Show allows you to switch cameras and take pictures of your favorite characters dancing with you on stage. Dream Fantasy Dream Fantasy is another new feature unlocked via puzzle peices. You must collect a selection of puzzle peices and frames.The peices are collected by posing infront of marked Disney Characters (similar to the cards from the first game.) The frames are collected by hosting themed parties and taking pictures of the guests. However there are 2 puzzles per theme and to collect the second frame, you must host a gold ranked party at a cafe, which requires 12 theme points. A Dream Fantasy is activated by then returning to your house and falling asleep on your bed. Dream Fantasy's allow you to aquire large amounts of Like points and take several pictures in a beautiful neon filled world. Ghost Levels Ghost Levels once again return. This time there is the Dungeon in Castleton, the jungle in Hawaii, the sea in Atlantica, the mountain in Arandelle, and the hedge maze in Wonderland. Per the previous game, you use a special wand in the world to defeat the ghosts to help the world residents. Instead of an open level like the previous game, the level is split into marked sections. Changes from Disney Magical World Ghost Levels *Before entering each world, you are given a list of potential items you can aquire in the world where in the previous game you were not told what items you could get. Also items that are in your material log are marked with Red, Yellow, and Green tabs (except for any possible fishing items). The markings are as follows: **Red: You need this item **Yellow: You have the item but not much quantity of it **Green: You have the item and a good quantity of it *Each level is now split into seperate sections instead of an open stage *To earn red crystals, you must complete a challenge objective or destory all enemies in the section where in the previous game the crystals were scattered randomly *Challenges are issued in some sections where you can earn multiple red crystals where challenges never exsisted in the previous game Cafe *The manager is now different (the previous manager makes a cameo as the surf shop owner in Hawaii) *Dancers and the stage are added. *You can customize the center dancer to your liking. *The theme points are different. Instead theme points are set via the specific item where in the previous games it was based on combinations (such as matching tables and chairs give you 1 theme point where in this game the two are counted seperatly and give you 2 theme points) *Dance Shows can be held at parties *You no longer live above the cafe and instead live at your own house. The Cafe is also noticibly larger. Shops *Minnie Mouse now runs a shop where the player may change thier appearance. *Minnie Mouse also sells sparkles now instead of Miss Teri *The Three Little Pigs now run thier own shop that can change the appearance of your house. The options will depend on which pig is operating the booth. *Miss Teri has added a chance to purchase puzzle peices using gems from the mines *Miss Teri also sells bonus recipies, including outfit recipies, decor recipies, and food recipies. *There is a little vendor which sells an random accessory *Clarise also owns a little shop inside of Daisy's Boutique where, using jewels from the mines, she can create alternate colors to your outfits. Unlike in the previous games where alternate versions of one outfit must be purchased individually from Daisy. Disney Worlds Returning Worlds *Castleton *Winnie the Pooh's World. *Alice in Wonderland's World. New Worlds *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World. *The Little Mermaid's World. *Lilo & Stitch's World. *Frozen's World. Disney Characters Returning 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *'Returning' **Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse **Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Huey, Dewey and Louie **Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck **Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip **Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto **Corey Burton as Dale **Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck **Jim Cummings as Pete *'New' **Russi Taylor as Clarice 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *'Returning' **Katie Von Till as Snow White **Bill Farmer as Doc **Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy **Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy **Stephen Stanton as Sleepy **Billy West as Bashful **Scott Menville as Sneezy **Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey *'New' **James Arnold Taylor as The Prince 'Pinocchio' *'Returning' **Pinocchio **Geppetto 'Fantasia' *'Returning' **Master Yen Sid 'Cinderella' *'Returning' **Cinderella **Prince Charming **Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *'Returning' **Alice **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Mad Hatter **March Hare **Cheshire Cat **The Black Clover Card **The Red Heart Card *'New' **The King of Hearts **The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *'Returning' **Peter Pan **Tinker Bell **Captain Hook **Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *'Returning' **Aurora **Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' *'Returning' **Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *'Returning' **Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger **Travis Oates as Piglet **Tom Kenny as Rabbit **Gregg Berger as Eeyore **Craig Ferguson as Owl *'New' **Tress MacNeille as Kanga **Wyatt Hall as Roo 'Beauty and the Beast' *'Returning' **Belle **Beast **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts **Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *'Returning' **Aladdin **Jasmine **Genie **Abu **Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *'Returning' **Jack Skellington **Zero the Ghostdog *'New' **Sally 'Hercules' *'Returning' **Hercules **Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *'Returning' **Lilo **Stitch *'New' **Dr. Jumba Jookiba **Pleakley 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *'Returning' **Captain Jack Sparrow 'New' 'Three Little Pigs' **Practical Pig **Fiddler Pig **Fifer Pig 'The Three Caballeros' **Jose Carioca **Panchito Pistoles 'The Little Mermaid' **Ariel **Flounder **Sebastian **King Triton 'Tangled' **Rapunzel **Flynn Rider 'Wreck-It Ralph' **Wreck-It Ralph **Vanellope Von Schweetz 'Frozen' **Kristen Bell as Anna **Idina Menzel as Elsa **Josh Gad as Olaf **Pabbie Gallery Renders 3D 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid Jose-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|Jose Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW.jpg|Fairy God Mother 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW.jpg|Chip Potts 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Screenshots Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 'Three Little Pigs' DMW2 - Fifer Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2 - Fiddler Pig.jpg|Fiddler Pig DMW2 - Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' DMW2 - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW2 - The Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2 - Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2 - Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2 - Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2 - Dopey.jpg|Dopey 'Fantasia' DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid 'Alice in Wonderland' DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2 - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2 - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2 - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2 - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2 - The King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2 - The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts 'Winnie the Pooh' DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2 - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2 - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2 - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2 - Owl.jpg|Owl 'The Little Mermaid' DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2 - Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2 - Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton 'Lilo & Stitch' DMW2 - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Dr. Jumba Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba DMW2 - Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley 'Frozen' DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2 - Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Meet the Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck_Meet.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy_Meet.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Clarice_Meet.jpg|Clarice DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2_-_Cinderella_Meet.jpg|Cinderella DMW2_-_Alice_Meet.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_Peter_Pan_Meet.jpg|Peter Pan DMW2_-_Tinker_Bell_Meet.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW2_-_Aurora_Meet.jpg|Aurora DMW2_-_Marie_Meet.jpg|Marie DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet_Meet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Tigger_Meet.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Eeyore_Meet.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Belle_Meet.jpg|Belle DMW2_-_Beast_Meet.jpg|Beast DMW2_-_Aladdin_Meet.jpg|Aladdin DMW2_-_Jasmine_Meet.jpg|Jasmine DMW2_-_Jack_Skellington_Meet.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW2_-_Sally_Meet.jpg|Sally DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules DMW2_-_Lilo_Meet.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Meet.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow DMW2 - Rapunzel Meet.jpg|Rapunzel DMW2 - Flynn Rider Meet.jpg|Flynn Rider DMW2_-_Wreck_It_Ralph_Meet.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph DMW2_-_Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_Meet.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz DMW2_-_Anna_Meet.jpg|Anna Promotional Pictures Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg|A promotional picture featuring a male avatar, female avatar, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy during a Dance Show Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg|The player, Peter Pan, Smee, and Captain Hook during the Dream Fantasy sequence DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World Trivia *Over 120 characters are present in the game. **Over 3,000 items are also be present in the title. *This game marks the debut of the Dream Fantasy and Dance Show features. *It's unknown weather or not Agrabah (Aladdin's world) or Castle of Dreams (Cinderella's world) and Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) will return as DLCs. *Dwarf Woodlands, Atlantica, Hawaii Island, and Arendelle made their first appearance in this game. *The Dream Fantasy sequence seems to feature different Disney franchises. The ones confirmed are currently: **Mickey Mouse and Friends **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **Pinocchio **Fantasia **The Three Caballeros **Cinderella **Alice in Wonderland **Peter Pan **Sleeping Beauty **The Aristocats **Winnie the Pooh **The Little Mermaid **Beauty and The Beast **Aladdin **The Nightmare Before Christmas **Hercules **Lilo & Stitch **Pirates of the Caribbean **Tangled **Wreck-It Ralph **Frozen Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Clarice *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Games Category:Disney Category:Main Pages